Both data management and biostatistics have become increasingly more important to productive research and the resulting understanding of Alzheimer's disease, Previously considerable effort was expended for the ADRC Clinical and Neuropath Cores in standardizing what data to collect and how to collect and store it; in the future emphasis on statistical analysis will increase. In the next grant period, we will maintain and update existing Clinical and Neuropathology Core ADRC databases and develop data entry and database systems for a "core" set of data collected for the Oldest Old and Down syndrome cohorts to be compatible with current clinical data. We propose to develop an interface for researchers to select variables and to specify criteria for selecting subjects for export to statistical software packages. A web based data dictionary will be supported for all ADRC investigators to view. To improve Neuropath repository management, we will develop a centralized system for autopsy results, molecular lab results, inventory and tracking of frozen/blocked tissue, etc. An inventory system for information on triple and double transgenic mouse brains of different lines at different ages will be created. In order to facilitate ADRC research, we will be proactive about ADRC statistical consulting services including study design with power analyses, statistical analyses, and the review of grant applications for appropriate informatics and statistical analyses. We will also conduct workshops to introduce ADRC researchers to data analysis and teach them to vet their data using statistical software. Finally, we will continue to prepare timely submissions of clinical and neuropath data to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and to apply changes to these data as they are mandated.